You Rock My World
by Bellaward1105
Summary: Edward and Bella are both members of the same band together with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. One day at certain concert, Bella gets a surprise...


Disclaimer: Do I have to? (Looks at lawyer; lawyer nods; I gulped.) Okay, okay. I – I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**You Rock My World**

"OMG Alice! I can't believe you did it again," Rosalie said triumphantly, giving her another high-five.

"Well, thank you, thank you," Alice stated, with a bow to every one of us.

We all cheered and enjoyed the food Mrs. Brandon prepared. We were all gathered at the Brandon's house. We meant me and my band mates. I, Isabella Swan (Bella for short) am the lead singer of our band, together with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale as the back-up singers, Emmett McCarthy as our drummer, Jasper Whitlock as the guitarist and Edward Masen as the pianist.

The six of us founded this group when we were juniors. We participated a band competition at school (just for fun, really) and surprisingly won the first place. Since then, we competed against each surprisingly good band we encounter on our way. That's when Alice volunteered and promised to research for things we mustn't miss, like a competition or just some place we can happily perform. In the field of just "performing" we had performed at orphanages, school fairs and our parents' birthday. We're all happy at what we are doing.

Even though we are always "busy", we still managed to complete our education. Each of us finished college and took different courses according to our liking.

Now, we're all twenty four year old citizens who are celebrating for being invited to perform at the town's convention tomorrow (the mayor who invited us actually was Alice's father…)

The group was filled with excitement and pleasure because this is our first time performing at our hometown, Forks… I smiled at the happiness of my friends but was instantly overcome by sorrow as I also thought _How lucky am I to deserve this kind of life? _

Suddenly, I felt arms encircling my waist and lips kissing my cheek. I leaned against it. "Why so sad?" a melodic voice coming from my behind asked. Oh I forgot to tell about our love lives. You see, all of us were just friends from the start, until one Valentines day, the boys were nowhere to be found and when we arrive at a certain park (Emmett instructed) they came out each holding bunches of flowers. Jasper gave his to Alice, Emmett to Rosalie and of course Edward to mine. I can't believe it at first for I had a crush on Edward ever since the world began! So our deep relationships all started there…

I turned and put both of my hands on his cheek. I was about to lie that it's nothing when he suddenly silenced me with a kiss.

"Bella please stop it, okay? We'd already gone through this. YOU, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ARE THE GREATEST WOMAN I HAVE EVER MET." He said slowly for me to take in, like I'm incapable of understanding. I blushed slightly at his compliment and instead of speaking I just hugged him tightly.

"Hey! No PDA at my house!" Alice shouted as we all laughed.

"Guys, I think we should just practice, okay?" Jasper interjected.

"We can practice at our house." I suggested.

"Sounds great. Let's go!" Alice said excitedly.

After we thanked Mrs. Brandon, we went straight into my house.

We're done practicing at 4 pm. The boys decided to leave after packing the instruments but Alice and Rosalie planned to stay, in my opinion, plotting another Dress up Bella. Edward noticed my irritated expression and soon joined me sitting on the couch watching me while I'm watching on the television. I soon found it hard to concentrate and diverted my attention to him. He motioned me to sit on his lap which I greatly did. He played with my hair while I traced small circles on his arm. He kissed the top of my head and went down until he captured my lips. I sighed contentedly against him. He's so sweet and he's a gentleman, he really knows what I need, I thought weakly as his tongue grazed my lower lip. We totally got lost to our touches that we didn't notice the others already in the room.

"Guys, I think you need a room." Emmett suggested and he groaned as he saw Edward ready to lift me up to go to my bedroom, still not breaking the kiss. I really like to spend the night with Edward but we had a performance tomorrow. I kissed him passionately one more time before pulling myself away from him. He looked disappointed so I whispered to his ear "We had a performance tomorrow maybe… tomorrow night?" He smiled. A smile that signifies he's keeping something from me. I opened my mouth to speak when Alice shouted, "Okay boys, time to leave NOW! Don't forget 9 AM tomorrow." I pouted as Edward laughed softly and whispered in my ear, "See you tomorrow, love." And with a final kiss he left.

"And now let the —" Alice began.

"Torture begin." I continued sourly as Alice glared at me and Rosalie laughed hysterically.

When the time comes that I go to bed, my phone rang. I answered it looking at the caller ID that said Edward. "How are you, love?" he asked.

"Tired." I groaned as I slipped into my pajamas. I could almost feel the concern taking him. "And fine." I added. He chuckled "I mustn't interrupt you, now that you're tired"

"No, don't doubt that you've called. I'm actually very happy that you did." I smiled as I lay on my bed. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he answered. "Please sing me to sleep." I pleaded I always wanted to hear his voice as I sleep.

"As you wish, Bella, as you wish." He said his voice full of love for me and only me.

I was awoken by a pixie like girl bouncing up and down my bed. I yelped and she giggled. "Sorry, Bella. I'm just excited today" I sighed and relaxed on my bed.

"Oh come on Bella don't be such a party pooper. Rosalie will be here soon and we'll fix you." That did it. I stood up and offer her my hand. "Go on. Pull me anywhere you wanted, as always." I mumbled sleepily and another torture began.

We arrived a little early at the plaza, thanks to Rosalie's fast driving. Today, I wore something different. I had a dress and a not-so-high heels (after pleading Alice to not let me wear three inch stiletto heels.) The dress is magnificent. It was midnight blue that hugged every curve of my body. I asked Alice what's with the attire and she just ignored me. She called my parents on the way which made me more curious.

The boys arrived a little late than us and Edward stayed rooted on the spot when he saw me. I smiled warmly at him before approaching him. He put his hands on my waist and said, "You look remarkable, love" I blushed deeply as he touch my cheek.

Alice cleared her throat and we glared at her before following her to the backstage. As time passed by, people filed in the park (the same park the boys used at Valentines.) I saw my parents with a very understanding look on their faces. They were supposed to be in Port Angeles for vacation but of course, Alice called. When were about to perform, we braced ourselves for the performance as we all said "We can do this!" Then we went out, surprised for my part that almost all of the people in Forks are here.

When we ended they all clapped and cheered. I smiled surprisingly when I saw my childhood friend, Angela, clapping. I was startled when Alice suddenly spoke through the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please let a classic song filled your senses as Edward here plays for you." She winked at her father. This "classic part" was not rehearsed yesterday, so I was a bit worried for Edward but he's the best, he can do this. I looked at him proudly to find him staring at me.

"It's not polite to stare, you know." I said loud enough for him to hear. He blushed and sat behind his piano. I saw my friends going down the set-up stage. I tried to follow but Alice said "Stay there, Bella"

"What?" I whispered as I heard Edward start. "Just do it." She pushed me and I had no choice. I saw a chair near the edge so I sat on it and watched Edward. The next thing I saw was Edward standing and Rosalie the second best pianist takes his place as Edward made his way towards me. I stood up and met him in the middle.

"Edward—" I began but was silenced when he looked at me. His eyes were filled with love and passion for me. And what he did next nearly killed me.

He slid to one knee, one hand held my left hand while the other produced a small square box. "Bella, I promised to love you forever and never leave your side. Will you marry me?" he said softly.

My mind was jumbled but it was all resolved when I look at his eyes, those eyes that always convey his feelings.

"Yes" I said softly as well. His face lit up as he placed the ring on my finger. He stood up and enveloped me in a hug. The audience clapped and cheered again. My friends also did the same. I pulled back and eyed Edward curiously. He smiled and explained, "They all know. I planned all of this."

My eyes widen at first then they were next filled with love. "You're the best. You rock my world. I love you." And I kissed him in a way to seal our love, our promise.


End file.
